Tornado Records (Hitman)
This outbreak shows Hitman's tornado records of some of the deadliest and costliest tornadoes on record. Deadliest tornadoes 2010-2019 # Clermont, Florida EF5, May 2, 2018 - 16,763 deaths # Sierra Vista, Arizona EF5, May 22, 2019 - 10,000 deaths # Houston, Texas EF5, May 3, 2018 - 4,035 deaths # Oklahoma City, Oklahoma EF5, May 3, 2018 - 1,430 deaths # Chapman, Kansas EF5, May 2, 2018 - 694 deaths 2020-2029 # Harrisburg, Pennsylvania EF5, May 20, 2025 - 11,002 deaths # Chicago, Illinois EF5, February 16, 2024 - 3,200 deaths # Dallas, Texas EF5, March 17, 2022 - 900 deaths # St. Louis, Missouri EF5, March 18, 2025 - 214 deaths # El Dorado, Kansas EF5, March 3, 2022 - 167 deaths 2030-2039 # Kansas City, Kansas EF5, June 7, 2038 - 201 deaths # Honolulu, Hawaii EF5, May 31, 2030 - 101 deaths # Midland, Texas EF5, April 14, 2036 - 66 deaths # Elgin, Oklahoma EF5, April 22, 2037 - 61 deaths # Huntsville, Alabama EF5, April 22, 2037 - 54 deaths Highest recorded wind speeds Main Article: Tornadoes with the highest wind speeds (Hitman) The highest wind speeds ever recorded in a tornado were measured in an EF5 tornado as it crossed Interstate 35 in Moore, Oklahoma at 4:37 PM on May 3, 2018. A Doppler On Wheels recorded wind speeds of 367 miles per hour roughly 200 feet (61 m) above ground level within one of the tornado's subvortices. Wind speeds at ground level were estimated at 310 miles per hour (450 kph). The second-highest tornadic wind speeds ever recorded were measured by a RaXPol mobile radar as an EF5 tornado impacted an industrial area between Harrisburg and Reading, Pennsylvania at 3:36 PM on May 20, 2025. Winds of 337 mph (502 kph) were measured 150 feet (46 m) above ground level, with wind speeds of 321 mph (479 kph) recorded less than 30 feet (9 m) above ground level. Extreme winds were also recorded in a tornado near Bridge Creek, Oklahoma on June 16, 2019; the tornado's path paralleled Interstate 35 for most of its lifespan, allowing detailed measurements to be taken. A RaXPol mobile radar recorded winds of 324 mph (521 kph) roughly 120 feet (36 m) above ground level as the tornado passed over urban areas at 6:11 PM. Fastest-moving significant Tornadoes The fastest-moving significant tornado ever observed was on July 18, 2018; as an EF5-rated tornado passed the city of Tushka, Oklahoma, its forward speed was clocked at over 99 mph (159 km/h) for a brief period between 1:03 and 1:04 PM. For most of its life, the tornado's forward speed was closer to 55 miles per hour. Also on July 18th, another EF5-rated tornado cut through the city of Broken Arrow, resulting in 121 fatalities and over 450 injuries. The tornado's forward speed was clocked at 96 mph at 12:16 PM CDT, and may have exceeded 100 miles per hour over rural areas to the east of Crystal Springs, making it possibly the fastest-moving violent tornado in recorded history. Longest-duration Tornadoes The longest-duration tornado in recorded history, adjusting for early damage surveys often marking tornado families as single, long-track tornadoes, was the 2024 Canadian County, Oklahoma tornado, which remained on the ground for 4 hours and 24 minutes over a 102-mile path, touching down at 6:12 PM CDT on May 31, 2024, and dissipating at 10:36 PM. For most of its mature stage, the tornado fluctuated between EF2 and EF5 intensity. The tornado's curved path caused it to miss the most heavily populated areas of Oklahoma City, although a total of 84 fatalities occurred in rural and semi-urban areas. The second-longest-duration tornado ever recorded touched down on March 14, 2043, most notably damaging almost half of the city of Florence, Alabama. The tornado remained on the ground for 3 hours and 41 minutes over a 141-mile path, causing 27 fatalities, and leaving over 90 miles of continuous EF3-level damage in its wake. Longest-track Tornadoes The longest-tracked single tornado in the United States of the modern radar era was the Wagar, Alabama tornado April 22, 2037, which touched down in rural areas of Lamar County, Mississippi and dissipated near Petrey, Alabama, remaining on the ground over a 203.60-mile path and lasting for 2 hours and 54 minutes. The tornado was rated a high-end EF4 and caused a total of 12 fatalities and 249 injuries. Costliest Tornadoes # 2018 Clermont-Groveland-Four Corners, Florida EF5 - $41 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma EF5 - $21.78 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Houston-Pasadena, Houston EF5 - $18 billion (2018 USD) # 2025 Harrisburg-Reading-Philadelphia, Pennsylvania EF5 - $5.3 billion (2018 USD) # 2018 Tushka, Oklahoma EF5 - $3.91 billion (2018 USD) Longest-duration Outbreaks # # # # # Deadliest Outbreaks # # # # # Costliest Outbreaks # # # # # Most Tornadoes Generated from an Outbreak # 2018 Super Outbreak - 742 tornadoes # Tornado Outbreak Sequence of May 21-26, 2018 - 563 tornadoes # March 2018 Tornado Outbreak - 482 tornadoes # 2011 Super Outbreak - 360 tornadoes # Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018 - 300 tornadoes Most Tornadoes Generated from a Hurricane # 2018 Super Outbreak - 742 tornadoes # Tornado Outbreak Sequence of May 21-26, 2018 - 563 tornadoes # March 2018 Tornado Outbreak - 482 tornadoes # Hurricane Kirk Tornado Outbreak, 2018 - 124 tornadoes # 2004 Hurricane Ivan Tornado Outbreak - 118 tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Tornado Records Category:Hitman's Pages Category:Hitman's Favorite Pages